Love and Destruction
by Mew Draiku
Summary: [YMxM] After the agonizing ceremony Malik goes through, he just wants to die. Thankfully, however, he creates another self. However, crap happens. [I really suck at summaries. Sorry.]


Mew: Everyone, raise your hands if you've read Yu-Gi-Oh! number 18!

Draiku: How dumb. -rolls eyes-

Mew: Shut up. Well, that volume inspired this fiction, so read it because Marik's introduced in it and he's on the cover and he's adorable. -rants on about Marik-

Draiku: -knocks her over the head with a brick- Never mind her. On with the fiction! And the title kinda sucks, by the way.

Disclaimer: Mew Draiku doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. She is also very tired of having to type this all the time.

-

Malik fell to his knees in his home, sobbing into his hands. Moments before, his father had cruelly carved a series of hieroglyphics into his back with a red-hot knife. Now, his back was bleeding horribly, and only one thought filled his mind.

_I want to die._

But Malik had dreams. He wanted to go outside, out of this horrid place. His older sister had been outside once before, but Malik never had the chance to get even to the stairway to freedom. His father kept a close watch on him at all times, never letting him out of his sight. But Malik swore to himself that he'd see the sun someday, even if it cost him his very life.

But still, he wanted to die.

He wanted someone to comfort him. His father would never consider such a thing, though, and his sister and brother were both way too busy. But there was no one else. His mother had died long ago, of course.

So Malik pooled all his thoughts and feelings, wondering if it would help. He gathered his negative thoughts, and mentally placed them together in the back of his mind. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

_Malik…_

It hadn't been spoken, but Malik was sure that he'd heard it. He looked around, and felt two hands on his shoulders. Though he couldn't see them, he knew they were there.

_You need to rest. Let me hold you._ It was the same voice. Malik's eyelids felt heavy, and he fell forwards. But just before he hit the ground, someone caught him in a warm embrace. Malik didn't know who it was, and he didn't care. All he knew was that someone was holding him gently, stroking his back, despite the fact that it was covered in blood.

_Thank you…_ the same voice said, again in his mind. Malik opened his eyes half-way, seeing that he was lying against someone's torso.

_Who are you...? _he thought, closing his eyes again. The person hugged him gently, stroking his hair now.

_That doesn't matter,_ the person murmured. _I love you._

_It matters to me!_ Malik objected. There was a long pause.

_Call me…Marik,_ the voice said. Malik smiled contently.

"Okay," he murmured aloud, "Marik."

And so, every night, Malik would light a candle before he went to bed. He learned that Marik could not speak with him unless there was a shadow, so in order to speak with him, he'd keep the candle lit. Marik would always take care of him, comforting him when he was sad, calming him when he was angry, the list went on and on. Yet Malik rarely saw his face, and when he did, the shadows always covered most of his face.

"Marik?" Malik asked one night. Marik looked down, but all Malik saw was a shining golden eye.

_What is it?_ Marik asked.

"What do you look like?" Malik said, looking up. There was a long pause.

_I don't know,_ Marik finally said, and Malik wondered if he was blushing. Malik reached up with a hand and touched Marik's face.

"Your skin feels kinda soft," he said, smiling. He reached up with his other hand, and gently stroked Marik's skin. As he did so, flesh seemed to come out of nowhere, revealing a face, and finally, an entire body. Malik's violet eyes met a pair of deep-blue ones, and he blinked.

"You're…kinda…cute," Malik blurted out, blushing. Marik blushed as well, eyes widening.

"Um…" he muttered. "Thanks, I think." Malik kept staring at him, and finally, Malik sat up carefully and kissed Marik's lips gently. Marik's eyes widened again, but they slowly closed. He put his hand on the back of Malik's head, and urged the boy closer, kissing him back. Marik gently nibbled Malik's lip, urging his mouth open. Malik obliged, and Marik gently stuck his tongue into Malik's mouth, making Malik groan slightly.

They pulled away a moment later, gazing into each other's eyes. Marik was smiling at him, eyes half-open, and he touched Malik's face gently.

"Goodnight, my love," he murmured, and snuffed the candle with his fingers. Malik smiled slightly, pulled the blanket to his shoulders, and fell asleep.

-

The year passed by all too quickly, and finally, one day, Isis offered to take Malik outside.

"Really??!" Malik said, grinning excitedly. His older sister nodded, but not before putting a finger to her lips.

"Yes. This morning, when father is still asleep, we'll sneak outside, alright?" she said. Malik nodded enthusiastically, still grinning.

"Thank you so much, sister!" he whispered, throwing his arms around her tightly. She laughed and hugged him back gently.

"You'll have to play sick, though," she added. Malik nodded again.

"I'll do anything just to see it!" he said.

Marik watched through Malik's eyes, smiling slightly. He liked it when Malik was happy, though he did wish that he could have taken Malik to see the outside world before Isis did. But as long as Malik was happy, he was too. He watched Isis leave the room, and Malik lied down, pretending to be ill.

_Are you going to see it too, Marik?_ Malik asked through their mental link.

_Of course I am,_ Marik replied. _I see everything that you do, you know._

_Good!_ Malik said, mentally grinning at him. He suddenly blinked. _But…if you didn't see it…how would you be able to?_ he asked.

_Well…there is something I could do, but I doubt you'd let me do it,_ Marik replied, chuckling a little.

_What?_ Malik asked, curious as usual.

_I can take over your body,_ Marik said. _But I can't do it unless I have your permission. Actually, I won't do it unless you allow me to._ Malik blinked again.

_Do you want to do that when we go outside?_ he asked. Marik shook his head.

_No thanks. I can see just fine when you're in control, Malik. Besides, your sister doesn't know of me yet,_ he replied. _She'd probably freak out if she saw me._

_Oh…_ Malik mumbled. _Good point. And Rishid would probably freak out too._ Marik chuckled.

_He always gets worried over you,_ he said. _Then again, I do too, so I shouldn't say anything._ Malik laughed and mentally hugged him.

_Can you come out?_ he asked. _It's easier to hug you when you do that._ Marik smiled and nodded. Instantly, he appeared next to Malik in the bed, holding him gently. Malik smiled and kissed him tenderly, wrapping his own arms around Marik. Soon, they just lied in the bed, holding one another.

"I've always wondered…" Malik muttered, "can anyone else see you when you're out like this?"

"No, just you," Marik replied. "See, when I do this, I'm only a spirit in solid form. But I can only hold it for a day, but I can't touch, be seen, or be heard by anyone other than you. So if Isis suddenly walks in, she'll see you lying in the bed like you'd normally be."

"So they see me like I'm normal, but they don't see you even if you're under the blanket?" Malik asked. Marik nodded.

"Exactly," he replied. "They won't see any weird shapes under the blanket. Even If I stood up with the blanket over me, they still would see it lying flat on the bed."

"That's a bit confusing," Malik mumbled. Marik chuckled.

"It confuses me, too, just so you know," he said.

They chatted for hours, until finally, Isis returned to his room.

"Ready?" she whispered. Malik grinned, sitting up, and Marik smiled and returned to his mind.

"Of course!" Malik said, trying to keep his voice down. Isis smiled and took his hand, then led him through the many corridors until finally, they came upon the stairway. Malik stared at it for a long time, and Isis put her hand on his shoulder, snapping him back to reality.

"Come on, Malik," she said softly. "We have to hurry." Malik nodded and they eagerly hurried up the stairs. Malik rushed past his sister to the top, and shoved open the doors, expecting to see a light brighter than a flame, brighter than anything he'd ever seen before, but he didn't.

There was no light. It was dark, just like his home.

Malik looked around frantically.

"Isis?" he said, just as she climbed out. "Where's the sun? You said that we could see the sun out here!" Isis smiled slightly.

"Wait," she said. "I'll show you the sun, but first tell me what Ra did every single night." Malik huffed with annoyance. He hated lessons.

"He went through the underworld--." Isis cut him off.

"What's the right name for the underworld?" she scolded. Malik frowned again.

"Fine. He went through _Tuat_"—Malik emphasized the word—"and got killed by Apophis. After that, he would be reborn again somehow and did something after that. Now can I see the sun??!" Isis laughed.

"Alright," she said. "Turn around, and look right…there." Malik looked, and something amazing happened.

A bright line of gold appeared just over the horizon, lighting the land. Malik stared at it, eyes wide.

"Is that…" he whispered. It slowly moved upwards, and finally, Malik saw the sun, in all its glory. He stared at it a long while, and finally Isis took his shoulders.

"Don't stare at it too long," she warned. "It could blind you." Malik gasped and turned away. "Come on, let's go into town."

_Did you see it??!_ Malik asked Marik through the mental link. _Did you see the sun??!_ He was obviously still excited.

_Yes, I did,_ Marik replied calmly. _But it hurt my eyes. I think I like the darkness better._ Malik giggled slightly.

_You're weird, Marik,_ he mumbled. Marik laughed, mentally hugging him.

_You still love me though, right?_ Marik asked. Malik mentally nodded, smiling at him.

_Of course I do! I always will, Marik! Will you always love me?_ Malik asked. Marik nodded as well.

_Of course I will. And I'll do whatever it takes to protect you as well, I swear it._ Malik smiled, holding back tears of happiness.

_Thank you, Marik,_ he murmured. _Thank you._

-

Malik returned to his home, only to be greeted by the sight of his brother being mercilessly tortured by his father with a whip. Malik gasped, eyes widening.

"You broke our family rules," his father murmured heartlessly. "I'll kill this servant first, then you and Isis, Malik!"

Rishid passed out, and Malik's father raised the whip, advancing towards Malik slowly, and Marik watched, eyes burning with rage.

Something inside of Marik flicked on.

He immediately took control of Malik and grabbed the whip with his bare hand, just after his father cracked it at him. He looked up, eyes filled with hatred as he glared.

"You will not come any closer!" Marik snarled. Malik's father pulled the whip away, looking shaken, but determined.

"Don't you tell me what to do!" he yelled. Marik walked past him, grabbed the Millennium Rod, and pointed it at Malik's father. "No, don't!" the man yelled, eyes widening, now filled with fear rather than determination. "You aren't allowed to touch those, Malik!"

"Shut up!" Marik yelled. He activated the Millennium Rod's power, and the golden eye on his forehead grew brighter. Instantly, Malik's father was thrown to the wall of the tomb, an ominous golden light surrounding him.

"No…" the man hissed, trying to get free. Marik walked over, taking the knife out of the Millennium Rod and glaring calmly.

"You will never hurt my Malik again," he growled, and let out a roar as he stabbed the man in the chest. The man twitched, cried out, but was still alive.

Again, something inside Marik flicked on.

_This is…_ he thought, eyes widening and face splitting into a grin, _...fun!_ He threw the man to the floor and tore off his shirt, revealing the Ishtar scars. He grinned evilly, and stabbed the man in the back, just deep enough to go through his skin. The man let out a cry of pain as Marik carved off the skin, laughing all the while.

Finally, he was dead. Marik picked up the skin and smirked.

"What to do with this…" he murmured to himself, then eyed Rishid. He grinned and laid the skin on his back, where it would have gone of Rishid had had the tomb keeper's initiation. "There, Rishid. You've always wanted to be an Ishtar, haven't you?" Marik asked, then laughed maniacally. "Too bad you're already dead!" He looked to Isis and smirked. "Now, it's your turn. Then I'll go on outside by myself and kill all the other people…I want to destroy _everything_," Marik murmured. He advanced towards her, just as Rishid awoke.

"Master Malik…" Rishid's soft, weak voice said. Marik gasped, and felt Malik trying to regain control.

"No!" Marik cried. It was too soon for him to go back into Malik's mind! He hadn't even killed Rishid yet! He raised the Millennium Rod in an attempt to kill Rishid before he was trapped, but he dropped the thing and clutched his head, letting out a cry of agony. Finally, his hands dropped to his sides, and Marik found himself in Malik's mind once again.

Malik blinked and looked around, just as Rishid was sitting up.

"What…" he muttered, confused. He looked over his shoulder and there he saw his father, tied to a stone pillar, his back bloody.

But worst of all, he wasn't moving.

"Father!" Malik cried, eyes widening. He ran towards him, but two firm arms caught him in an embrace.

"He's dead, master Malik," Rishid murmured, holding him tightly. Malik buried his face in his brother's chest, sobbing. "I'm sorry."

Marik stared out through Malik's eyes, watching Rishid try to comfort him. Malik was too upset to comfort, however.

But Marik didn't care. He couldn't care any less.

All he wanted to do was destroy.

-

Many years passed, and throughout them Marik never got out once. Soon, the dark spirit went entirely insane from his lack of communication and lonely life. He constantly laughed, only thinking about killing, destroying, and sending all order into oblivion.

And Malik heard all this. Every single day.

_Die, you ignorant fools! Burn in the pits of Hell!_ Marik would yell.

It pained Malik to see how much his other self had changed. But every time he tried to speak with Marik, the spirit would ignore him, still laughing at the thoughts of destruction.

Finally, Malik was forced to block his connection with Marik. It made him want to die again, like he had before.

And meanwhile, Marik was stuck in an empty, black abyss, not seeing a thing. The only thing he heard was his own laughter as he mentally slaughtered people of all types.

Finally, a light appeared in the abyss, and Marik reached out to touch it, wondering what it was.

Suddenly, he found himself in the world again, surrounded by prey waiting to die.

He nearly killed all of them, making them suffer for his own pleasure. He dueled them, using his complex, perfect strategies to destroy their minds. Finally, only one was left: The man who called himself the Pharaoh.

Marik was glad to finally be able to destroy this one, and his weak vessel. He even upped the stakes and risked his own life, using Malik as his sacrifice.

Everything was going exactly as planned, but suddenly, everything changed.

Everything went wrong.

Marik found himself being attacked by all of the pharaoh's monsters, all at once. They gripped Ra and held his god servant still, making him vulnerable to Obelisk's attack.

There was a blinding flash of light, and Malik broke free of the binds. He stood, now in charge of his body, panting and huffing with only one life point left. Marik's eye hovered near him.

"No…no!" Marik cried. "We could destroy him! We could rule this world together, Malik! You need me!" Malik swallowed, and glared at Marik coldly.

"I'll bury you with my own hands," he hissed. He placed his hand on his duel disk, and there was yet another flash of light.

Time literally stopped. Everyone but Malik and Marik were still.

"Damn you!" Marik yelled, feeling himself being pulled away by the wretched souls of the Shadow Realm. "I wasn't done! I was created to destroy everything! Yet you don't let me??! What is wrong with you??! Isn't that what you wanted??!" Malik stared at him a long while, and finally tears formed in his eyes. He stared at the portal behind Marik, and stared at the hands grabbing Marik by the limbs, and anything else they could hold. Time was running out. He wanted Marik to remember.

"You forgot…why you were created?" he whispered. Marik narrowed his eyes, grinning now, but still afraid.

"Why would I? Of course I remember. You wanted to destroy the pharaoh for trapping your entire family, and yourself, in that tomb for a thousand years. More than a thousand years," he hissed. The tears fell freely from Malik's eyes now, forming small streams. He stepped towards Marik. "What are you doing??!" Marik demanded, glaring once again.

"Do you remember this?" Malik asked, and wrapped his arms around Marik's torso, holding him tightly. Marik's eyes widened.

"Let go of me!" he yelled, thrashing to get away. Malik kept his hold firm.

"Please, try to remember," he whispered.

"Why would I remember anything like this??! I'm a being of hate. So I hate everything, including you!" Marik roared. Malik gritted his teeth, and pulled away, but kept his hands on Marik's shoulders.

"You don't mean that," he hissed. With that said, he planted a passionate kiss on Marik's lips. Marik's eyes widened at first, then they half-closed. Finally, tears came to his eyes and he kissed Malik back gently. He wished that he could hold Malik tightly, but the souls of the Shadow Realm had a firm grip on his wrists.

They pulled away, and Malik gazed into Marik's eyes. The spirit's eyes were different, like they were before he went insane. Marik stared back, mouth partly open like he wanted to speak.

"I'm…I'm so sorry," he finally said. "I didn't keep my promise. I left you. And I said that I'd protect you…but I ended up hurting you in the end." He lowered his head, looking away, and gritting his teeth. Malik hugged Marik again, resting his chin on the spirit's shoulder.

"Don't apologize," he murmured. "I forgive you." Marik's eyes widened and he gasped.

"But after everything I did…you should hate me! You should want me to die!" he protested. Malik only held him tighter.

"So? You remembered me. You remembered why you were created." Marik sighed sadly.

"But why?" he asked. "I still don't know why I was created." Malik smiled sadly, opening his eyes and staring at nothing.

"I wanted to love someone. I wanted someone I could trust. Even if they didn't love me back, I just wanted to love someone. I was sick of all the hatred," he whispered.

"I still don't understand," Marik mumbled. "You had your family for that." Malik laughed, but it sounded forced.

"I know, but I wanted someone who was untouched by my family's curse," he said. "Marik…do you still love me?" Marik nodded, and broke free of the souls' grasps.

"I do," he whispered, wrapping his arms around Malik. "I love you. And I'm sorry for what I said earlier."

"I already forgave you for everything," Malik replied in a whisper. "I should be the one apologizing. You're dying." Marik laughed slightly, noticing his body slowly disappearing.

"I know," he said. "And I deserve whatever horrible things the gods have in store for me. But…thank you for helping me remember my purpose. I'm sorry I didn't fulfill it for you."

"Don't apologize any more!" Malik cried, clutching Marik's chest. "I already forgave you for everything!" Marik held him tightly, and lifted Malik's chin. He felt himself leaving, becoming more transparent, and he gazed at Malik for a long while.

"I love you," Marik murmured again, and kissed Malik's lips gently, closing his eyes. Malik closed his as well, and opened the mental link again.

_I love you too,_ he said to Marik, and instantly, he felt a wave of happiness come from him.

_Goodbye, my love,_ Marik murmured, and was gone. Malik stared at nothing, fell to his knees, and sobbed again. Suddenly, he felt something warm on his cheeks, and his tears were gone.

Time started again, and Malik found himself facing the pharaoh again. He swallowed, forced himself not to cry, and took his hand off of the duel disk.

-

Malik lied on the couch on his twenty-fifth birthday, alone in his home as usual. He sighed sadly, wishing that Marik were here with him, like he did every day. His telephone rang, and he picked it up.

"Hello?" he said.

"Happy birthday, Malik!" It was his sister, Isis. Malik smiled slightly, grateful that his sister had called.

"Hi, Isis. Thanks," he said. She suddenly sighed.

"You're still depressed, are you?" she asked, rather bluntly. Malik sighed as well.

"A little, yeah," he replied.

"Malik, you need to move on. Marik wanted you to be happy after he died," Isis said. A few years back Malik had told her and Rishid about his relationship with Marik.

"I can't do that," Malik replied softly. "I'd feel like I'm betraying him." Isis sighed again.

"Fine," she murmured after a long pause. "If that's how you really feel, then so be it." Another long pause. "I'm sending a package in the mail today for you. It should arrive in a day."

"Can you just tell me what it is?" Malik asked. He heard Isis giggle.

"It's a surprise!" she said. Malik chuckled slightly.

"Fine," he said. They chatted a bit longer, and finally said their goodbyes. Isis had a lot of work, after all, and Malik wondered how she found it in her schedule to call him up or send him something in the mail.

He sighed, and decided to go to bed.

-

Malik was rudely awaken by the sound of his doorbell ringing. He went over to it and peered out to see a delivery man holding a large package. Malik signed the paper and took it inside, then set it on the couch. He carefully opened it, and took out the packing tissue and peanuts.

Inside was a familiar golden object, the Millennium Rod, and a card. Malik cursed slightly, knowing that the Millennium Rod was nothing but a hunk of metal now that the pharaoh had used up all its powers. He read the card anyway.

" 'Malik—Happy birthday again! Since you're so picky about everything, I sent this. By the way, when you're done with it, please send it back. The museum owner is freaking out about it missing, and I could get in huge trouble if they found out I took it. –Isis,'" he read aloud. "How the hell am I supposed to use this thing??!" he growled, tossing the card aside. He sighed sadly, and picked up the golden object anyway. He felt the smooth handle of it and remembered how Marik gripped it. He sighed again, tossing it to the floor carelessly, wondering if this was one of Isis's tricks to get him to "move on."

Suddenly, the Rod began glowing intensely, and vibrating. Malik gasped and fell backwards, then saw something come out of the eye of the Rod. (A/N: That sounds so freaking wrong.)

A thick, black smog swirled out of it, revealing a portal large enough for a full-grown man to fit through. Malik stared, then gasped.

The Millennium Rod hadn't lost all of its powers. Only its evil ones, the ones used to torture people and send them to the Shadow Realm. Only its good powers existed, but there was only one good thing it could do.

It could bring anyone back from the Shadow Realm, as long as they hadn't become part of it already.

Malik gasped, his feelings of hope slowly dissolving. It had been nine years since Marik was sent there, would he really still be the person Malik knew? Or would he be just another unrecognizable, tortured, pitiful soul?

Malik took his chances. He stood and walked to the portal, and stuck his head inside.

Silence.

Even though most of his body was still outside, everything in the Shadow Realm was silent. He couldn't hear a thing.

"Marik!" he cried. "Marik! Are you there?" He stepped inside, but not before taking out some string, tying it to his doorknob, and carrying in the roll of string in with him. "Marik!" he cried desperately. He ran through the Shadow Realm, until finally, he tripped over something. Malik landed with an "oof!" and he heard a growl of annoyance. He looked up, and saw something wrapped in a familiar, black cloth.

"Dammit! I was asleep!" a familiar voice said. Malik grinned and tears came to his eyes.

"Marik…you're alive!" he exclaimed. Marik gasped and flipped around, staring at Malik.

"Malik…how the hell…why are you here??!" he asked worriedly, holding him by the shoulders. Malik smiled and hugged Marik tightly. "Don't tell me that you were condemned to the Shadow Realm for eternity or something," Marik hissed.

"Don't worry. I wasn't. And I'm taking you out of here," he murmured. Marik wrapped his arms around him firmly, crying.

"I…I was scared," he muttered. Malik looked up. "I was scared that I'd never see you again. Gods, I love you so much." Malik smiled, kissed him, and took his hand.

"Come on, Marik," he said softly. Marik stood, and Malik led him to the portal out of imprisonment and back into the free world.

End

Mew: -awake again- I don't like the ending all that much, but I didn't have the heart to leave Malik all alone.

Draiku: Wuss. -prods her with a stick-

Mew: -sobs-

Yoko: I still exist, everyone. -sweatdrop- Thanks for reading, and please R&R! -grin-


End file.
